Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 9
(on a poster only) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * / ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** and ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * (both active and inactive members) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Karmazov * * * * Taryia * Locations: * ** ** ** *** ** ** *** *** * ** * ** ** ** ** * * ** * ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = * Post-Crisis recordings about the "War of the Villains" (this issue and next) are confuse. The event would take place in New Earth, not multiple Earths; By instinct, Brainiac only begun his criminal career after Crisis and the version of Brainiac seen here was deleted from existence; Luthor is a mega-entrepreneur in the Post-Crisis, not a public criminal, and according to Crisis #11 he has no memories about having participated. Since Earth-Two Luthor never existed in Post-Crisis, he was not killed here. The existence of Silver Ghost as a villain of the Freedom Fighters at this point in time is debatable. The presence of Black Adam would not be available either; he would be mute and jailed The Power of Shazam! (Graphic Novel) (or trapped on other dimension Shazam!: The New Beginning Vol 1 1). * Harlequin (Molly Mayne) can be seen with both the villains and the heroes. She is seen on Brainiac's ship on page four, and again with the heroes on page 16. * Doctor Light (Arthur Light) is the only member of the Fearsome Five not featured in this issue. * Some months after, the Gambler would take his own life after lose all his money in a cassino. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}